Classroom Chaos
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: The chaos didnt erupt immediately but instead bubbled to a boil..."Chemistry, I enjoy chemistry." Draco almost purred, then inhaled deeply and bent over to kiss Hermione. She gave in to the delicious temptation...Whathappens when the prof leaves? HPCF


**A/N**

**Yo dogs! Wass up? This story is for the 'When the Professor Leaves the Classroom Challenge' by race the to the sky **** Hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own harry potter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Bon apetite… **

"Now, I have chosen your partners for you. You are to get together and discuss chemistry and the effects it has on people. Potter, you're with Weasley. Granger, you are with Mr. Malfoy…" He continued to read the list as some people gave disappointed mumbles, but went to sit by their new partner anyway. "If you have any questions at all—" Professor Snape cut off as a small square of paper flew into his nose. He flipped it open with an extremely annoyed expression etched on his face. Snape heaved a sigh and looked back at the class.

"I'll be back. I am called to examine a problem we are having on the upper floors. No funny business, and _work with your partner_." He droned, and drifted out of the dungeons.

The chaos did not erupt immediately, but instead slowly bubbled to a boil. In fact the partners actually began to work on their assignment. Harry and Ron were in the corner, doing their best to understand the complications of chemistry. Draco and Hermione decided to take the other corner, the darkest in the room, by some bubbling liquid that smelled almost like chocolate. Draco chose this spot because he did not want anyone to know that _he_—a prestigious pureblood male in Slytherin—was at all working with a _mudblood_ female; in _Gryffindore, _no less, but their dark spot was soon to become useful for another reason.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, my class would talk about chemistry a little, and it's a lot like potions." Hermione spoke to Draco as best she could without being rude, but surprisingly it was not as hard as she had thought. It could be that he was not being rude, or it could be the amazing smell emanating from the potion next to her.

"Chemistry…I _enjoy _chemistry." Draco almost purred, then inhaled deeply and bent over to kiss Hermione. She gave in to the delicious temptation—because of the almost unbearably wonderful smell of the potion—and, soon, their feeble touch of lips became _more_ than a snog. And _this_ is when the chaos finally started.

Noise erupted like a volcano from Seamus as he and Goyle began a violent skirmish, but none wanted to separate them because, truth be told, they wanted to see some action in their almost dull lives.

Crumpled up parchment flew across the room and simple spells made loud bangs and booms, but the odd couple in the corner just kept kissing, swapping saliva so much that a muggle DNA scan would consider them to be each other. Their hands travelled quizzically across the other and memorized every single bump or crevice, leaving out nothing.

Ron and Harry would spark little pieces of parchment on fire, and when it got a bit out of hand, they would stomp on it to see who could cool theirs off the fastest. This little game kept them occupied for a short while, but then they began to wonder where Hermione could be, and when they finally found their best friend snogging their sworn enemy, it lit a fuse.

Ron was the first to scream, but Harry soon joined in on the fuss, calling her 'a Back Stabbing Slytherin Snog' (they could come up with nothing better), but both Draco and Hermione's ears seemed to be closed off from everything, including lame insults screamed straight into the ear canal.

As if all of this was not enough, Parvati and Dean (who always had a constant on and off relationship) started up one of their ear piercing quarrels. Neither cared to keep their tones down, and instead, possibly _preferred _a constant shout.

All this chaos went on for what seemed like hours, and surely it was soon to be time for their next class, but this was not the fate of the rambunctious, hormonal teenagers, for in came Professor Snape, as promised.

Needless to say, detention next Saturday was to be filled to the brim with students from double potions.

Hermione and Draco went on with their lives as if their little affair had never happy, though Ron and Harry constantly ragged on her about it. Parvati and Dean are in the 'no talking' stages of their relationship and Seamus ended up with a bloody nose, but Goyle got a black eye, a busted lip and many bruises.

Now, everyone wonders what would happen _next _if there were to be _chaos in the classroom_.

**Yeah, so it probably sucks. But I do not care. I enjoyed writing it **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
